flippy x giggles 10 parte
by nycolys
Summary: hola... se que tarde demasiado pero las cosas estan buenas ahora... disfruten de la parte 10 de flippy x giggles o fliqpy x giggles
1. Chapter 1

*okey lo se me odian, y lo lamento mucho, perdón por la tardanza jejejeje*

capitulo 10: 2 osos

...giggles entro a su casa, cerro la puerta de la peor forma, subió las escaleras y se echo a llorar en su cama...

giggles: *porque , porque me pasa esto ami, no, esto es horrible, no quiero que me siga pasando esto...* *llorar*

*toc toc toc*

giggles: eh...* quien sera, porfavor que no sea flippy o splendid o.. fliqpy!*

giggles baja las escaleras , se detiene en la puerta y pregunta : ¿quien es?

flippy: gi.. giggles soy yo, fli.. flippy

giggles: ¿que quieres?

flippy: giggles quiero conversar contigo

giggles: ¿conversar , no lo se ,puede que de pronto te transformes en fliqpy?

flippy: *risitas* no tranquila eso se arreglo

giggles: qu.. que *sorprendida* co.. como que se arreglo

flippy: gracias a sniffels , yo ya no estaré con doble personalidad, hiso una maquina que logro desaparecer a fliqpy, tranquila ya no te torturare mas

giggles abre la puerta

giggles:en.. enserio

flippy: si... ya no te haré daño, ya no mas pequeña ardilla rosa

giggles le brotaron lagrimas en sus ojos y abrazo a flippy...

giggles:... wuaaaa... *llorar*

flippy se rio y acepto ese abrazo

giggles: fli.. flippy.. yo.. yo

flippy la callo con un dedo en sus labios

flippy: shhh... tranquila ardillita

flippy empezó a acercarse mas a giggles, dejándolos tan cerca a sus labios... y.. *pum* sus besos se unieron, fue un beso tierno y suave

giggles: *oh... no no puedo creerlo..*risitas en su mente* , estaré destinada ah estar con flippy *

giggles se separo de flippy

giggles: .. fli .. flippy *sonrojada* te...

*PUMMMM*

giggles: que! pero que... eh

giggles se sorprende al ver a .. esperen otro flippy

fliqpy: eres un idiota flippy, atreverte a tocar a mi delicada flor rosa...

fliqpy se acerca a giggles y la carga

giggles: que.. que OYE PARA! SU.. SUÉLTAME!

... FLIQPY DESAPARECE CON GIGGLES...

flippy: que¡! imposible, fliqpy no deveria existir GRRRRRR...! PORQUE!

... que pasara en el siguiente episodio?...


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2: conociendote

ANTES DE TODO HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN ,AL IGUAL QUE FRIPPY , FRIQPY , SALLY Y SAMY

* en el ultimo episodio , fliqpy habia cargado y esfumado con giggles , ahora veamos lo que pasara con ellos*

* narra giggles*

estaba en brazos del tipo mas temido por todos nosotros , por el si , el , fliqpy , el oso mas sádico de happy tree friends, ya me imaginaba las crueldades que tenia pensado hacer y ya tenia un miedo intenso, cuchillos, tijeras, armas, veneno , que cosa utilizara contra mi

* escucho la puerta abrir*

-oh no , ya estoy muerta ! , seria mi fin - hablaba en voz baja

* sentía como me dejaba en un lugar suave y cómodo ¿un sillón? *

* fin de la narración de giggles*

\- ahora quédate acá, y si intentas escapar , te aseguro que te torturare .. ¿entendiste?- hablaba fliqpy con cara amenazante

* giggles asintió la cabeza *

-bien - decía fliqpy mientras se dirigía a la cocina

\- por que esto me sucede a mi... por que yo... porque - tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, decía giggles mientras se recostaba en el sillón

* demos un giro hasta ... lumpy*

\- oye samy , deberias vigilar a tu novio, creo que intenta asustarte - hablaba lumpy entre risas y señalando a friqpy

\- *sonrojada* novio... etto... no creo que esa sea la palabra correcta - decia una samy sonrojada

\- es cierto - aparece frippy - ella jamas estaría con un tonto como el no es cierto , cariño

\- *asustada y confundida* eh... selly !- gritaba samy sin pulmones

* con selly*

\- te amo toothy- comenzó a abrazarlo y besarlo

* bien, pasemos al pobre flippy*

\- esto no puede ser , se me escapo de las manos, porque ! .. debo buscarla , donde estara .. sera en mi hogar, seria muy obvio pero si no lo intento talvez nunca lo sabre - *desesperado*

*toc toc toc*

flippy ! que bueno que estés acá , oye llama a giggles ! es importante hablar sobre el tema de tu... que te sucede?- comento sniffles

\- sniffles no me dijiste que esto iba a suceder! acaba de reaparecer mi mayor enemigo! fliqpy pero.. sin control se llevo a giggles , no pude hacer nada para detenerlo , debes ayudarme ahora - *histérico comenzó a tambalear de un lado para otro a sniffles*

\- detente- le puso un alto a flippy , buscare la forma de detener esto, haré una maquina , que exterminara por completo tu lado cruel , pero me tomara unos meses o quizas un año

\- MESES , UN AÑO! HAZLO LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE , ERES SNIFFLES NO?... ESMERATE ... HASTA MIENTRAS , DEBO BUSCAR A GIGGLES ...Y CREO SABER DONDE ESTA - con furia y gritos flippy corrió hasta su hogar

\- *suspiro* esmerarme?... lo intentare...- sniffles volvió a su laboratorio

* volvamos ahora con fliqpy*

* narra fliqpy*

debía hacer algo bueno para ella no .. aggg parezco invulnerable , pero tiene algo que me hace que tenga este sentimiento, solo ella puede controlarme... aunque este lado sea sádico y cruel ella hace que tenga un resplandor ?... ahora que estupideces digo !

* me dirigí donde ella con un plato de galleta y leche chocolatada*

-toma - le hable de una manera seria

gra.. gracias...- dijo ella

\- *Abrí mis ojos de golpe , me sorprendí.. ella me agradeció.. esas palabras fueron suficientes para que sonría*

\- bien , espero que las disfrutes- me senté al lado de ella y la mire fijamente, su rostro , sus expresiones, su aroma a rosas era suficiente como para sentirme aliviado , sin necesidad de .. volverme loco

\- porque .. porque me quieres acá- dijo con voz temblorosa

\- porque... porque te amo y te necesito- no la mire al hablarle de eso... solo puse mi mano alrededor de su cabeza y me recosté en su hombro

\- fliqpy... yo no se que decir... tu.. no puedo entenderte del todo.. pero creo que puedo tomarme el tiempo de.. conocerte?

\- * sonreí. simplemente sonreí* si ... con eso sera suficiente muñeca - me acerque hasta rosar sus labios, y talvez permanecer así hasta la eternidad pero algo desafortunado llego...

\- HABRÉ LA PUERTA AHORA , SE QUE ESTAS AY FLIQPY !- sonó un flippy furioso

continuara...


End file.
